Lost in Each Other
by bonesfan500
Summary: Quogan songfic set to Sugababes song Too Lost in You. QxL


Too Lost in You

**Too Lost in You **

**I don't own Zoey 101 or the song. (Too lost in you – Sugababes)**

_You look into my eyes I go out of my mind I can't see anything 'cause this loves got me blind. I can't help __myself; I can't break the spell I can't even try. I'm in over my head. You got under my skin I got not strength at all in the state that I'm in. _

Logan Reese sitting outside with his secret girlfriend of two months – Quinn Pensky. Quinn was exhausted from doing a science exam earlier. She had fallen with her head against his knees.

He watched her as she slept. Who'd have ever thought he would end up falling in love with Quinn Pensky? Logan made himself jump. It was the first time he'd ever admitted those words. And whether he wanted to admit it or not he was in love with her. Logan sighed. It was like she had cast some sort of spell over him.

He couldn't control it when he was around her. He gently brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed the top of her head. He sometimes freaked out over the thought of someone discovering his secret. His tough guy reputation would definitely be ruined.

_And my knees are week and my mouth can't speak fell to far this time_

Quinn stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey you" Quinn says to me and gives me a quick kiss.

I feel my throat dry up. I don't have the courage to tell her I love her right now.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you .Caught in you .Lost in everything about you .So deep, I can't sleep .I can't think I just think about the things that you do (you do) . I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you_)

_Well you whispered to me .And I shiver inside .You undo me and move me in ways undefined.. And you're all I see. And you're all I need .Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)_

"Hey Quinn. Sleep well?" I ask her.

"Yeah this was a pretty good bed" Quinn tells me with a yawn.

"I think someone needs waking up. Are you ticklish?" I ask her playfully raising my eyebrow.

"No I am .." Quinn starts before jumping up and running off.

I eventually catch up with her in the girls lounge.

She sees me and hides behind the couch. She screams

"You know Quinn your not very good at this" I say and sneak up behind her. I grab her waist and start tickling her. _This is so unlike me _Logan thought

_Cos I'm slipping away .Like the sand to the tide .Falling into your arms .Falling into your eyes. If you get too near .I might disappear .I might lose my mind._

_Baby, I'm too lost in you .Caught in you .Lost in everything about you .So deep, I can't sleep .I can't think .I just think about the things that you do (you do) .I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you__)_

Somehow I end up landing on top of her on the floor. I can feel both of us breathing deeply.

She looks me right in the eyes

"Logan I" Quinn begins but I cut her off with a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck.

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby. (I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea. Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)_

Suddenly I hear loud coughing. Quinn and I both leap to our feet. And we both have the sudden realisation we've been caught.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Michael says with a smirk.

Logan wondered what to say next.

"How much do you see?" Quinn asks Zoey

"Everything" Zoey replied stunned.

"Are you going to tell us something?" Lola questioned them.

_Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby _

I looked at Quinn and she nodded as if it was okay for me to tell them.

"Quinn is my girlfriend and has been for the last two months. And if you can't accept that then it's too bad for you!" I told them. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

The girls all glared at Quinn as if waiting for her response.

"It's true" Quinn said taking my hand.

"I just can't believe you two!" Lola yelled pacing up and down the room.

"So what I don't care anymore! I love her!" I shout back. Knowing now my reputation was definitely out the window and for once I really didn't care.

Quinn was frozen. "What did you say Logan?" she asked as if she couldn't believe it or maybe she didn't love me too.

"I love you Quinn okay. I can't help myself! I understand if you don't love me! I mean why would you? …. I'm a jerk!" I say disappointedly letting go of her hand. I start to walk away.

It was now starting to dawn on the others that we were 100 percent serious.

"Logan wait!" Quinn calls out.

I turn back to her and she starts walking towards me.

"I told you it's ok if you don't love me. You'd be better off with Mark" I explained again

"Logan Reese! Stop saying stuff like that when you know perfectly well that I love you too!" Quinn says and kisses me.

"Well in fairness to us. We definitely didn't see this one coming!" Zoey said laughing.

"That's true. Now come on lets go and see a movie" Quinn says

The gang all run out and we follow behind them hand in hand.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you_

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_**Hopefully that wasn't too rubbish. It was my first songfic. **_

_**So hope you enjoyed it! R & R**_


End file.
